


Roommate

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Asking Alexandria, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin is searching for a roommate so that he can afford to keep his apartment and Denis volunteers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Another Kellin / Denis fic because I couldn't help myself

Kellin is frustrated with the universe. He seriously is debating whether or not to drop out of college just because he can't find a suitable goddamned roommate. How hard should it be? And why does everyone that volunteers to room with him have to be bat shit fucking crazy? He doesn't know. He assumes it's because the world hates him this week and that he's going to have to settle for some weird dude that likes fish tacos and listens to Insane Clown Posse.

Well, he's not settling for that guy, but still - it's not gonna be good; he just _knows_ it.

He has one last person that he can choose from to room with - they haven't shown up yet but he's nervous. He can't afford the apartment himself so he needs this guy to be at least thirty percent sane. Or maybe not smell like feet - even that would be an improvement over all the other candidates.

He studies as he waits, going back and forth between reading the textbook and doing homework, until finally the guy shows up (two hours later than he had claimed he was going to show but whatever - the world hates him), knocking on the front of the door.

He takes a deep breath before opening it, hoping that whatever he sees is better than the last one-

"HEY! WHAT'S UP?!" Denis shouts before striding in past him. "Nice place, I like it! So, when can I bring all my shit up?"

"Denis, why are you here?" he asks slowly, carefully closing the door behind them. He can feel the headache starting now - he isn't in any mood to deal with Denis' shit today. He likes him, he really does, but Jesus Christ _not today_.

"What do you mean? I'm here to be your new roommate, of course! I saw the ad you posted around school! Why didn't you just ask me?" he says, grabbing a pillow off the couch and throwing it aside. "We need some new decorations, though - this is just sad. I expected better from you, Kellin. Honestly. You look as though you'd have great taste, but from what I've seen so far..."

"What? No! You're not going to be my new roommate!" he exclaims, palms slightly sweaty at the mere thought of him moving in. Not only would he be slightly annoying (okay, really fucking annoying), but he would also be distracting as hell when Kellin tries to study. 

"Why? I'm the obvious choice! Unless… Have you had any other offers?" he asks as he's in the middle of rummaging through the pantry. "Oh, I _love_ Oreos. Double stuffed? YES!"

"Look," he tells him, his head pounding with frustration, "You'd be distracting. And, I'm sorry, but you're -"

"I'm what?" he asks, appearing out of the pantry with a mouthful of cookie and a tray in hand. The sight really should be disgusting, revolting, even. But for some strange, fucked up reason, Kellin finds it cute. Fucking cute - him appearing out of his pantry eating his food like a five year old and his mind decides to think that it's cute. 

It must be the stress.

"You're distracting. I'm devoted to making good grades, and I-"

"So am I! We can study and do homework together! It will be great! We have a lot of the same classes so-"

"So, nothing - the answer is no and I mean it, Dennis. It's not a good idea for you to move in-"

Denis shakes his head and sets the cookies on the counter top.

"Yes it is. I think it is. I mean, come on - I'm going to come out and say that'd it help me too-"

"No, it's not," Kellin says firmly, putting a hand on his hip. "I said no and I mean it-"

"One week," he interrupts, walking three steps towards him (Kellin counts), "Give me one week to stay with you and see what you think. I'll pay half the rent for a whole month, and if after the first week you want me out, I'll leave. So no matter what, you get my half paid for the rest of the month. Come on - how can you lose?"

"Just one week?" Kellin echoes, the idea seeming a bit more sensible now. If he could put up with his shit for only seven days he'd save half the rent without even having to deal with having a roommate for three whole weeks. 

"One week. And if you get sick and tired of me I'll pack my bags after that," he says, grinning with confidence as he grabs another Oreo from the package and takes a bite.

***

The very next day Kellin arrives back to the apartment after two agonizingly boring classes (he hates both of them with a burning passion), to find that Denis has already moved in.

Not only has he moved in (as if it wasn't traumatizing enough), he's also redecorated.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Kellin exclaims, throwing his backpack carelessly aside and glaring at the leopard print pillows that now sat on top the couch. Denis is sitting cross-legged in an armchair across the room, vigorously typing away on his MacBook. He pauses as he looks towards him, his hair a mess – and Kellin once again has that tiny thought in the back of his mind that he actually looks cute when he should not look anything close to cute.

Why does his mind have to think these things?

"What is what? This?," he asks, lifting his laptop up slightly, "Oh yeah, my dad got this for me a couple of months ago-"

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT YOUR FUCKING MACBOOK, DENIS," he roars, becoming more infuriated by the second. The more he looks around the room, the more he notices has changed - the curtains a bright red color instead of grey, roses in a black vase on top the kitchen table, a large rug in the center of the living room floor, and apple cinnamon scented candles are burning somewhere within the place… "I'M TALKING ABOUT THIS!"

He grabs one of the ugly pillows off the couch and throws it at Denis, whom dodges it just in time so that it doesn't hit his beautiful - no - ugly face.

Kellin is _not_ attracted to him whatsoever. Is not and will never be because he gets to decide who he likes and who he doesn't.

"That was a close one," he says, smiling slightly, but looking a bit worried that he might get something else thrown at him.

"Look - I was kind enough to give you a chance, and what do you do? You go out and fucking redecorate my damn apartment on your first day here! Jesus, it didn't even take you twenty four hours to do this-"

"Hey, calm down! First off, it's our apartment now. And second off - I'm not living somewhere where the decor makes me feel just - down! The colors you had were all a recipe for disaster - navy blue pillows - that drab grey color that you chose for your curtains, no plant life - come on, Kellin! I made the place livable!"

He stands and sets his laptop on the coffee table, walking across the room and towards him. 

"Come on, admit that it looks better."

"It looks like someone went to Target and bought the most hideous things they could find and threw them in here."

"Now that was just plain rude," he replies, putting a hand on his hip, skin slightly showing because his shirt has ridden up and his skinny jeans are falling down. Kellin has the strong urge to touch him right now - to pull his shirt up higher and-

"DELIVERY FOR DENIS STOFF!" someone yells as they vigorously pound on the door. Denis' face lights up, and Kellin starts to scowl.

He takes a deep breath before asking; "What is that?".

He doesn't reply, instead heading for the door, opening it wide and taking a clipboard from the man there.

"What do you want us to do with the other one?" a short, bulky man asks as he walks into the apartment and straight for the bedroom.

"Oh, just haul it out. Don't need it anymore," he says carelessly, signing something and handing the papers back to the larger man.

"What in the hell-" Kellin starts, but all his questions are answered when he sees the short man dragging his old mattress out of the bedroom and into the hallways. "DENIS!"

"What? I bought a king sized mattress for us!"

The very sentence causes the two delivery men to give each other a look.

"For - what - us? I never said-"

"You had a full size - there was no way that it would've worked for the both of us - I take up a lot of space when I sleep," he explains, grinning as they start dragging the new one in.

"We don’t even have a king sized bed frame-"

"Oh, yes, we do," he replies, smirking.

***

"Scoot over," Kellin groans, turning over and attempting to get some sleep. He's been trying for the past two hours to do so, but Denis seems to have other plans in mind. Such as bugging the shit out of him until the end of time, and turning him the hell on because, fuck, every slight touch or brief moment of contact he gets with his skin seems to be sending his brain into overdrive and he can't figure out why. Why is he even remotely appealing to him? He shouldn't be - he's annoying as hell and ugly - okay, not ugly. Maybe he can admit that much to himself. Maybe he can admit that he's prettier than your average college guy - but - but _still_.

"Why? I like cuddling-"

"WELL, I DON'T," he snaps, burying his face even further into his pillow. "Why in the hell did you buy a king sized bed if you were going to be glued to me the whole time, anyways?"

"So we'd have room to fuck!"

He isn't quite sure, but he thinks he has a heart attack at the words. At least it feels like he does, or maybe it's just a mini one at least; either way, he stops breathing for a minute, listening to every sound that Denis makes after he says it - listening hard for any sign that he was joking - a laugh - the ending to the joke - but nothing happens.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No…" he replies, forcefully turning him over and onto his back before straddling him. "I want you right now, baby!" he laughs, moving his hips just enough so that Kellin gets some pressure in his lower half.

"DENIS!" he shrieks, shoving him off and sitting up. He's completely embarrassed now because he can tell that he's joking about the whole ordeal, whereas he actually _likes_ him. Well, likes in the sexual sense… Right? Right - it can't be more than that. It just can't - because - because Denis is a total idiot. 

"Oh, come on, live a little," he complains, attempting to scoot closer once again, but this time Kellin gets out of the bed, carrying his pillow with him.

"No - nope, nope, nope," he says (mostly to himself, actually), stomping out of the bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To the couch!" he exclaims angrily. It's only one week - he can handle sleeping on the couch for a week. 

"What? Why?" he asks as he stumbles into the living room too, looking half awake himself.

"Because I can't sleep with you all over me! You won't leave me the fuck alone, dude!" he moans, throwing his pillow onto the end of the couch and laying down. "Goodnight."

"Oh, now you're just being dramatic," he scolds. "Fine. I won't cuddle. No cuddling allowed with Kellin Quinn - I'll remember that."

"I don't trust you-"

"Give me a chance!"

"Ugh, fine! One chance. If you so much as lay a hand on me in there I'm getting up."

"Jesus, talk about a touch-me-not-"

"DENIS!"

"Okay, fine, fine! I won't. I'll try my best to resist your beautiful body and self-"

Kellin groans again before throwing himself back into bed.

***

He wakes up to the smell of pancakes and sausage. At first he thinks he's still dreaming, but it's only when he turns over and realizes that Denis isn't in the bed that he fully wakes up .

"Good morning!" he exclaims as soon as Kellin appears in the kitchen. He's wearing nothing but sweatpants, standing at the stove and flipping pancakes. "It's Saturday - do you know what that means?"

Kellin grunts in response.

"It means it's pancake day! I always cook Pancakes on Saturday."

"Good for you," he mumbles in reply, heading straight for the coffee maker which, thankfully, already has coffee brewed. 

"I'll make it, you sit down! Breakfast is almost ready," he exclaims, way too cheerfully for a Saturday morning. He doesn't argue, instead sits down at the table and buries his face in his hands.

He hates that he likes him so much - that he has to be this goddamned attractive. He also hates that everything he does has to be so fucking cute.

He hates his life sometimes.

"Here we are! Pancakes, sausage, eggs, and coffee!" he exclaims, setting plates and mugs onto the table. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, after you left me the fuck alone," he replies, taking a sip of his - fucking amazing - coffee. What did he put in it?

"Which I told you I would, and I did. I will be honest, though, I got in a quick snuggle before I got up."

"At least you're honest," he says, blushing despite himself. Did he have to be shirtless right now, though? It's hard for Kellin to even look at him when he's like this. "Thank you for making breakfast and my coffee. It - it is really nice of you."

"Well, thank you! I figured you would like some. Any plans for today?"

"Jesus, you're making me feel like we're a married couple, dude."

"What? Aw, come on. This is nice, though, isn't it?"

"It's weird."

"You need to seriously live a little, dude. If you think having breakfast with a friend on a Saturday morning is weird to you, then-"

"It's not that I think that this is weird - it's just - I dunno. Nevermind," he says, busying himself with eating instead of trying to explain why he feels so uncomfortable. If he wasn't attracted to him he would feel fine - but he doesn't. And with every second that passes, every single thing that he does, makes him even _more_ attracted to him. It's starting to get to be too much already; so he shoves the rest of his food down his throat as quickly as possible and then stands.

"Where are you going?" Denis asks as he walks back towards the bedroom.

"To get dressed so I can go to the library to study," he answers without looking back (he can't take another look at shirtless Denis or else he thinks he might go crazy). He shuts the bedroom door behind himself and leans against it - pondering on taking a cold shower to see if it would help with getting rid of the stupid fucking feelings he has for him. This all has to be because he hasn't been with anyone in months; it's probably to be expected of him to be wanting any remotely attractive guy that's near him.

At least that's what he's going to tell himself.

***

It's the last day of the week long trial of having Denis try out to be his roommate and Kellin still hasn't decided if he's going to kick him out or not. He keeps asking - and he keeps putting answering him off - telling him that he'll know tonight whether or not he needs to pack his shit and go. 

So far, he has completely redecorated the apartment (he didn't stop at the leopard print pillows and bright red curtains), bought a king sized bed, made dinner every night, and attempted to study with him twice, but both times Kellin told him to fuck off; and that he was doing more harm than good.

When in reality, Kellin knows now that _he's_ the one being annoying. He knows he shouldn't treat him like shit just because he's attracted to him. It doesn't even make sense what he's doing yet he can't get himself to stop.

Unless…

The only option is to do something about his attraction to him. It's either that - or kick his ass out and then resume the search for another roommate.

He is still undecided at dinner that night.

"So…" Denis starts as they sit on the couch together, watching TV. "Should I, like, you know, go get my bag-"

"Shut up," he mumbles, flipping channels. He's so fucking frustrated with himself for being so undeceive that he could scream. _Just decide already._

"Um, okay?"

"Look - I'm sorry for being an asshole, okay? I'm just - really stressed out," he says, throwing the remote aside, "And I apologize."

"Well - that's okay. I completely understand why-"

"No, no you don't. I really appreciate how hard you're trying to make this work and I realize that I haven't been putting forth any effort whatsoever, so - I want you to stay."

"Wha- really?" he exclaims, jumping up. "I - you're - you're letting me be your roommate?"

"Well, technically you already were - but yes-"

"YES! YESS!" he screams, running out of the apartment and yelling into the hallway; "Hey, everyone! YES, YOU, OLD LADY WITH THE HANDBAG! I GET TO STAY! I'M KELLIN'S ROOMMATE!"

Meanwhile, while Denis is busy making him reconsider both having an attraction towards him and letting him stay, he has his head buried in his hands due to embarrassment. Denis walks back in minutes later, out of breath and slightly sweaty.

Kellin could make him out of breath.

"Told everyone down this side of the hallway," he pants, wiping his forehead. "Ben wasn't happy that I disturbed his dinner, but I HAD to tell him. Needless to say he didn't care."

"I can't imagine why," he replies, trying to make himself not go any further with this. 'Not right now', he tells himself - thinking that maybe saying something like 'oh, and I think you're hot' may be overstepping his boundaries.

Just a little.

***

Instead of trying to decide on whether or not he's going to kick Denis out of his apartment, now he is having to figure out how to tell him he's attracted to him. He almost does it the Tuesday after he's told he's staying - during dinner, but Denis ends up going on a rant about Ben and there's never really a good opportunity to do so.

He's lying in bed, going through some of his class notes to prepare for the quiz he has tomorrow morning, and Denis is brushing his teeth in the bathroom.

"I am NOT looking forward to that quiz tomorrow," Denis says, walking out of the bathroom and collapsing onto the bed next to him. "Probably going to fail it. I swear to god that teacher makes me fall asleep every class! Jesus, it's like he couldn't get any more boring even if he tried. How old is he? Ninety? Jesus."

Kellin can't help but laugh.

"He's only fifty-two or something like that. And I didn't think his class was that boring. Honestly - I kind of like it."

"Well, that's you. Aren't you going to sleep sometime soon, though? I'm ready to cuddle."

"We are not cuddling, Denis. How many times have I told you not to do that," he responds, blushing as he sets his notes on the bedside table and turning off the light. Somehow the darkness makes it even more awkward for him - as if that was even possible. He's just getting settled to go to sleep when Denis' arms are wrapped around his waist and he's pulled closer to his chest.

It makes him want to scream.

Not out of anger - but of frustration. Not only does it make him sexually frustrated (when is he not sexually frustrated around him now?) but he also thinks it's fucking cute and he hates everything about it.

"Lots of times, but you know I never listen," he responds, nuzzling his head into his neck. "You're so warm and comfortable I don't think I could sleep without holding you now. It's become so routine…"

"I'm about to make punching you a routine too," he groans, trying to push away his feelings. Maybe if he tells himself he doesn't like him enough eventually - he won't anymore.

But he knows damn well that's not going to work, because it hasn't worked for the past two weeks.

"You know you like it - you just don't have the guts to admit it."

"Excuse me? I - fine. Fine, Denis. I like it. I like you - everything about you. Hold me all night long," he exclaims, saying it in a mocking tone - but it will be interesting to just see just how he reacts to that. If it's a bad reaction he can always fall back on the 'it was a joke' excuse. There's no way it could go wrong.

"Are you serious, dude? Tell me you're serious. Please. Because if you are I am so down with where this is going."

"Maybe."

He turns over and lies on his back now, staring up at the dark ceiling. Denis is quiet for the first time in his life (probably). He seems to be mulling things over in his head. Hopefully, in a good way, because in this moment, Kellin has just decided that he's done - so, so done - with keeping how he feels towards him a secret. It's torture seeing him every day and not being open with his feelings - not being able to retaliate with the sweetness. 

"Are you fucking messing with me? Because if you are, dude, I swear to God I will kick your ass."

"No, Denis – I am not joking. I'm – serious.”

He would go on, but this feels awkward enough as it is.

“Then why do you get so angry with me all-”

“Because I'm frustrated with myself, okay? It's stupid, I know, just go ahead and tell me how crazy it is and we can get on with our lives.”

Denis doesn't say anything. In fact, he doesn't even move. Kellin is starting to feel so nervous that he's pretty sure he's going to be sick. He wishes he hadn't said anything now, that he'd just done his usual 'kick Denis in the shins until he backs the fuck off' routine, but he couldn't have brought himself to go another day without saying _something_.

“You should've told me earlier,” he whispers, and – oh – he puts a hand onto Kellin's stomach, trailing down his body it's slightly hovering over his dick. There's a sharp intake of breath, and then Denis' hand is actually on it – squeezing him through the thin fabric but that doesn't matter.

Denis is touching him and that's all that matters.

“I- I didn't know, you know it might be a bit early in the relationship to – oh, fuck – this. To do this.” 

“Okay. I'll wine and dine you first, then,” Denis laughs, moving his hand away and instead letting it simply drape across his waist as usual. “Can I do this?” he asks, before kissing his neck instead, not the silly quick kisses he usually does either – no – they're longer, more sexual and they are driving Kellin fucking insane.

He wants him so, so badly.

“Denis,” he moans silently, biting his lip afterwards and cherishing the feeling of his lips this time. 

Screw it – who cares if he goes a little further than what is typical in any relationship. He's waited this long, they deserve it. He deserves this.

“Let's go for it,” he says, tugging on his arm to let him know that he wants him on top. Denis wastes no time in doing so, crawling on him and oh, the instant contact, even though it's not skin on skin it's something. Denis grinds against him, leaning down and whispering in his ear 'fuck yeah' like he's wanted it forever, too.

Although he had been a bit more obvious about it.

Kellin threads a hand through his hair before kissing him for the first time. It feels like fireworks go off inside his head, everything is colorful and bright, and he feels as if this is the happiest moment of his life. He can tell Denis is surprised at first (why wouldn't he be? For ages all he's gotten is the cold shoulder) but after the shock settles out he kisses back. He jerks his hips up when Denis bites his lower lip, moaning into the kiss as he does so. It's a mess, really, they're grinding together like horny teenagers (although they're not much older than teenagers, anyways), their breathing ragged and uneven. 

“Oh, fuck, fucking hell, Denis. Don't stop moving, fuck, you feel amazing,” he gasps, wrapping his arms around his waist now, holding him tight. “I think I'm close- fuck-”

“Does my cock feel that good to you even like this? Imagine what it's going to feel like when I fuck you...”

That's all it takes to push him over the edge. Kellin's gasping and moaning out his name, trembling as he does. After coming down slightly from his post orgasm Denis rolls off him, reaching over and turning on his bedside lamp. 

“That didn't take much, he laughs, walking across the room and digging in the dresser. He throws a pair of clean boxers over at Kellin before crawling back in bed.

“What, you don't want to get off-?” he asks before making any attempt to clean himself.

“Do you have any idea how many nights I've had to sleep with a hard on next to you? I'm good at it,” he laughs.

“But I'll help – I'll do whatever you want-”

“I prefer to wait. I like working for it – it will make it more special to me.”

Special? He likes him more than he ever thought. It's not even just sex to him. That's when Kellin realizes he should've said something earlier.

***

Later on, as the two of them are lying in bed and Kellin is on the brink of sleep, Denis hugs him close. 

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier,” he says sleepily, feeling as though he has to at least tell him that before he passes out...

“I already knew,” he laughs, before kissing the back of his neck and they both fall asleep together.

He wakes up to the smell of pancakes cooking.


End file.
